


CsyPool is online

by itsgood



Series: in every universe [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Gaming, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgood/pseuds/itsgood
Summary: [22:05] shinkarma:no bronze can make me mad[22:06] CsyPool:oh you ******[22:06] CsyPool:ffcijijejrrrrr[22:06] CsyPool:god i hate the anti bullying system
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Side Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Series: in every universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574164
Comments: 30
Kudos: 96





	1. lol as in the game not the expression of laughter

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically a gamers seungseok au but also producer!seungyoun and oblivious wooseok, you'll see. i hope you give this a chance and enjoy the format, thank you!
> 
> (no need to have much knowledge about league of legends, really, it's just your typical moba game)
> 
> follow me on [tw](https://twitter.com/w88seok)!!!

**CsyPool** is online

_CsyPool has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**[22:04] shinkarma:** you going tank?  
 **[22:05] CsyPool:** jungle as always:p  
 **[22:05] shinkarma:** you better play well this time or else  
 **[22:06] CsyPool:** u will see!

**VICTORY**

**[22:58] CsyPool:** told u so  
 **[22:58] shinkarma:** i carried you  
 **[22:59] shinkarma:** you ****  
 **[22:59] shinkarma:** s//uck  
 **[23:00] CsyPool:** be more respectful rmber the report button is right there ;)  
 **[23:02] shinkarma: ** i’m going to bed, bye  
 **[23:02] CsyPool: **LOL grandpa

-

**Hangyul** _(22:27)  
_ Duuude cmon we don't have all day  
Are u coming or not?

**Seungyoun** _(23:03)  
_ i am!!  
got caught up playing lol  
lol as in the game not the expression of laughter 

**Hangyul** _(23:10)  
_ Hurry up!!!!

-

**woodz_dnwm  
  
** ****Liked by **lee_ggyul** , **y_haa.n** , **dohyon.nm** and 1.034 others  
  
 **woodz_dnwm** Pose 📸 by: **@lee_ggyul  
** _View all 357 comments_

_4 minutes ago_

**lee_ggyul  
  
** Liked by **woodz_dnwm** , **y_haa.n** , **dohyon.nm** and 429 others

**lee_ggyul** Seems like i’m the designated photographer of the day  
 _View all 43 comments  
_ **y_haa.n** with these skills not for long  
 **woodz_dnwm** this pic is better. ur biased and whipped 🙄

_2 minutes ago_

-

**shinkarma** is online

**[18:01] CsyPool:** hellloooooo  
 **[18:01] CsyPool:** wana duo?  
 ******[18:39] shinkarma:** sorry i was in a another game  
 **[18:43] CsyPool: ** dudeee i was waiting for u like a gentleman  
 **[18:43] CsyPool: ** didn't cheat with another randomly generated game  
**[18:44] shinkarma:** you're so annoying but such a good jungle  
 **[18:44] shinkarma:** i’m going sup  
 **[18:45] CsyPool:** of course u are  
**[18:46] shinkarma:** what does that even mean?  
 **[18:48] CsyPool: **jst a baby sup.. supporting

_  
shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**  
**[18:51] shinkarma:**** accept **  
 **[18:52] CsyPool:**** are u mad?? **  
 **[18:52] shinkarma:**** no bronze can make me mad **  
 **[18:52] CsyPool:**** oh you ****** **  
**[18:52] CsyPool:**** ffcijijejrrrrr **  
 **[18:53] CsyPool:**** god i hate the anti bullying system   
**  
**

**DEFEAT  
**

**  
**[19:30] CsyPool:**** well **…  
 **[19:32] shinkarma:**** i swear to god of this makes me lose points i will punch in the nose   
**[19:32] CsyPool:** u need to actually see my face  
 **[19:33] shinkarma:** Amumu is punchable enough   
**[19:35] CsyPool:** wanna play another one?  
 **[19:36] shinkarma:** i need to go  
 **[19:36] shinkarma:** please practice in the meantime, goodbye

**shinkarma** is offline


	2. the soundcloud rapper and his gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is starting to have a plot... who knew playing lol could be deep

**Jinhyuk** _(19:10)  
_ Would you mind if I invite byungchan?  
Helllo?  
  


**Wooseok** _(19:45)  
_ nah  
as long as those annoying kids don't come  
  


**Jinhyuk** _(19:45)  
_Who?  
  


**Wooseok** _(19:47)  
_that famous group  
the soundcloud rapper and his gang  
  


**Jinhyuk** _(19:47)  
_ You're like an old man  
And I think Yohan is coming so you're doomed   
  


**Wooseok** _(19:49)  
_great 

-

**woose8k  
  
** Liked by **ljh_babysun** , **ahoi_ing** , **chchjh** and 100 others

 **woose8k** ;b  
_View all 4 comments  
_ **chchjh** you're cute after all  
  


_5 minutes ago_

**ljh_babysun  
  
** Liked by **woose8k** , **ahoi_ing** , **_c.b.c_1112** and 113 others

 **ljh_babysun** Am I cool?  
**ahoi_ing** yes!  
**kimminkyu_0312** No

_6 minutes ago_

  
-  
  


**Wooseok** _(21:47)  
_i’m leaving

 **Jinhyuk** _(21:48)  
_Why??  
You love Minkyu he's doing his best to cheer you up

 **Wooseok** _(21:48)  
_seungyoun is a pain in the ass

 **Jinhyuk** _(21:49)  
_He's just drunk dude come on

 **Wooseok** _(21:51)  
_i’d rather be sleeping  
tell them i had to do a late night revising

-

**CsyPool** is offline  
  


**[22:22] shinkarma:** can't you not be a social butterfly for once?   
**[22:34] shinkarma:** i’ll go play solo, don't come crying to me when you need to rank

**VICTORY**

**shinkarma** is offline

-

**Seungyoun** _(10:36)  
_noooo wayyyyyyy  
did wooseok-ssi slip away again? 

**Hangyul** _(10:38)  
_Good morning huh!!  
And Wooseok-ssi?

 **Seungyoun** _(10:38)  
_yes i call him that  
sry i had a weird dream  
he was part of it kinda hard to explain bc my brain kinda turned everyone into a lol champion 

**Hangyul** _(10:40)  
_Maybe that's why he doesn't like you

 **Seungyoun** _(10:41)  
_for calling him wooseok-ssi?

 **Hangyul** _(10:41)  
_Dude idk!! I don't even know why Yohan likes me  
  


**Seungyoun** _(10:42)  
_u are a caring and nice person  
and u are super handsome  
but dumb nevertheless   
  


**Hangyul** _(10:43)  
_Thanks for that

 **Seungyoun** _(10:44)  
_u are welcome

**CsyPool** is online

**[14:11] CsyPool:** i see u’ve been winning a lot  
**[14:11] CsyPool:** haha without me ;)?  
**[14:20] shinkarma: ** yes without you  
**[14:21] CsyPool:** but i mean according to our chat history u did ask me to stop being a social butterfly   
**[14:22] shinkarma: ** a moment of weakness   
**[14:22] CsyPool:** well ok  
**[14:23] shinkarma: ** i’m going full ad carry  
**[14:24] CsyPool:** someone's in a bad mood

_shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**[14:25] CsyPool:** ok!!!

**VICTORY**

_shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**VICTORY**

**[15:52] CsyPool:** I’M GOLD  
**[15:23] shinkarma:** you're welcome  
**[15:53] shinkarma:** i risked it all just so you know, these were ranked for me too  
**[15:53] CsyPool:** I’M A PRO  
**[14:54] shinkarma:** you're welcome again  
**[14:56] CsyPool:** i need to go but thank u best carry in the world

  
  


**Shiwon** _(16:00)  
_ It's doing so good!!  
Congrats buddy

**Seungyoun** _(16:02)  
_ omg   
i’m seeing it now  
thank u so much  
i’ll see u at the studio

**Shiwon** _(16:00)  
_ Do you wanna go out with the guys?  
We wanna talk about your future too y’know

**Seungyoun** _(16:02)  
_ u can't tell me that i have a weak heart  
but i also need to work on my thesis  
sadly

**Shiwon** _(16:00)  
_ Don't worry bud  
Your studies first… for now

  
  


**CsyPool** is online

**[16:13] CsyPool:** wanna play some rankeds and get me to diamond  
**[16:30] shinkarma:** you’ll have to repay me some day seriously  
**[16:31] shinkarma:** i don’t even know why i play with you  
**[16:32] CsyPool:** bc we make the perfect team

_CsyPool has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**VICTORY**

**[17:00] shinkarma:** repay me  
**[17:01] CsyPool:** your morgana build kinda turns me on  
**[17:01] CsyPool:** but i also should be doing some uni stuff i’ll give you good grades  
**[17:02] shinkarma:** god i’m gonna report you  
**[17:02] shinkarma:** i don’t even know you, why should i care about your grades?  
  


_CsyPool has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**[17:05] CsyPool: ** -.-  
**[17:06] shinkarma:** you said you had to study  
**[17:06] CsyPool: **plssss just one more

  
  


**shinkarma** is offline

**[17:05] CsyPool: **thanks

**woodz_dnwm**

**  
** Liked by **lee_ggyul** , **y_haa.n** , **dohyon.nm** and 1.034 others

 **woodz_dnwm** thank u so much!!!!!!!  
_View all 357 comments  
_ **y_haa.n** On repeat

_5 minutes ago_

-

**Sejin** _(18:00)  
_ Heyyy!  
Are you coming today??  
Pleasee give yourself a break

 **  
** **Wooseok** _(18:10)_  
i’m not feeling well sorry  
i don’t know besides i’m not friends with seungyoun  
happy for his success but meh

  
**Sejin** _(18:12)_  
Me, Byungchan and Jinhyuk are going  
don’t ask we just got invited  
It’s having dinner and a few drinks

  
  
**Wooseok** _(18:13)_  
yeah but i’m not part of yall’s friend group  
  
****

**Sejin** _(18:14)_  
Don’t say that

  
**Wooseok** _(18:14)_  
i’m staying in bed  
**  
**

**Sejin** _(18:16)_  
Ok :( I’ll tell Jinhyuk  
  


-

**Jinhyuk** _(18:20)_  
You little hermit  
Please Seungyoun likes you  
he keeps asking hangyul about you so yohan tells me about it  
It’s real  
Stop unreasoably hating him 

**Wooseok** _(18:22)_  
unreasonably*  
i don’t hate him i just don’t feel like i belong  
  


**Jinhyuk** _(18:23)_  
Let’s have dinner and stop playing LoL for at least one night

  
  
**Wooseok** _(18:24)_  
why do you hate me?

  
**Jinhyuk** _(18:24)_  
You just have to let yourself be loved  
****

**  
** **Wooseok** _(18:25)  
_blocked

-

**y_haa.n  
** **  
** Liked by **lee_ggyul** , **ljh_babysun** , **dohyon.nm** and 143 others

 **y_haa.n** 😊  
_View all 4 comments  
_ **ljh_babysun** This wasn’t your celebration  
**lee_ggyul** cute

  
_8 minutes ago_

-

**CsyPool** is online

**[22:05] shinkarma:** oh thank god  
**[22:06] CsyPool:** this is the first time u are happy to play w me  
**[22:06] shinkarma:** maybe  
**[22:07] shinkarma:** wait shouldn’t you be styuding  
**[22:07] CsyPool:** nah i just went out and i’m back and bored  
**[22:08] shinkarma: ** oh i did too lol, but i went back home because i was too annoyed  
**[22:08] shinkarma:** i play best when mad so 

  
  


_shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

  
  


**[22:09] CsyPool: ** wait duudee why are u mad is everything ok?  
**[22:10] shinkarma:** as far as i know you aren’t my therapist  
**[22:10] CsyPool:** yknow some studies show these games are kind of therapy  
**[22:10] shinkarma: ** i’m not talking about my life to a stranger!!  
**[22:11] CsyPool:** hey we’ve got more than 40 games played together  
**[22:11] CsyPool:** anyways lets play so u feel better  
  
  


_CsyPool has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**VICTORY**

**[22:55] shinkarma:** damn gg  
**[22:56] CsyPool:** thanks what can i say  
**[22:56] CsyPool:** i was born with it  
**[22:57] shinkarma: ** you sound like this annoying irl who ruined my night  
**[22:59] CsyPool: ** whaaaat why  
**[22:59] shinkarma:** he’s just a pretentious rapper who’s always happy and cheerful idk  
**[22:59] shinkarma: ** some of us can’t be happy all the time  
**[23:00] CsyPool: ** oh thats bad  
**[23:02] CsyPool: ** is his music at least good?  
**[23:03] shinkarma: ** sadly yes, i listened to it once  
**[23:03] CsyPool: ** lets see  
**[23:05] shinkarma: ** just search up woodz  
**[23:05] shinkarma: ** we have no connections so you won’t find me but anyways  
**[23:08] CsyPool: ** wait but you know him? how is he a bad person?  
**[23:09] shinkarma: **stop interrogating me i had enough therapy for today

  
  


_shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**DEFEAT  
**

  
  


**[23:49] shinkarma:** good night

  
  


-

**Seungyoun** _(23:50)_  
dude  
i think i’ve been playing lol with wooseok this entire time  
he’s like my duo partner  
and i think he just admitted he hates me

**Hangyul** _(23:53)  
_ Oh well  
Wow  
Maybe face him irl?

**Seungyoun** _(23:53)_  
absolutely not  
i’ll try to get as much info before talking to him 

**Hangyul** _(23:54)_  
Via that game??

  
  
**Seungyoun** _(23:54)_  
yes!!

  
  
**Hangyul** _(23:55)_  
Omg and you told ME i have bad ideas

  
**Seungyoun** _(18:56)_  
worry about yohan  


-

 **woose8k  
  
** ****Liked by **ljh_babysun** , **ahoi_ing** , **chchjh** and 101 others

 **woose8k** heart heart  
_View all 6 comments  
_ **ahoi_ing** Yesss

-

**CsyPool** is online

**[22:06] CsyPool: **hey


	3. i’m not just a pixel on the internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone!! i hope whoever is reading this continues enjoying it as the plot finally thickens
> 
> thank you!!!

**CsyPool** is online

 **[22:06] CsyPool:** hey

_Today_

**[13:33] shinkarma: ** hey  
 **[13:34] CsyPool:** just woke up? lol  
 **[13:34] shinkarma: ** i was busy  
 **[13:34] CsyPool:** oh ok…. are u still mad about last night?  
 **13:36] shinkarma:** what, why do you even care?  
 **[13:36] CsyPool:** nono i mean like you play better if you're mad soo   
**[13:37] shinkarma:** i’m not mad it's just my irritable temperament  
 **[13:37] CsyPool:** what do you mean irritable temperament?  
  


 _shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

**[13:40] CsyPool:** i’m curious!!!  
 **[13:41] shinkarma:** some people that are always happy and enjoying themselves sometimes annoy me because i feel like they only care about themselves   
**[13:41] CsyPool:** but aren't u being egoistic by not letting them be happy?  
 **[13:42] shinkarma:** i’m not, i let them and i know i’ll never achieve that kind of careless happiness but   
**[13:42] shinkarma:** nvm let's play for god’s sake  
 **[13:42] CsyPool:** u feel like this guy is happy and u hate him for that?  
 **[13:43] shinkarma:** no?? he's constantly talking about his music, his studio, his car and i don't even know him well but he's the kind of pretentious overly goofy and dumb guy  
 **[13:43] shinkarma:** always bragging always laughing  
 **[13:43] shinkarma:** i’d rather just not hang out with him at all  
 **[13:44] shinkarma:** and god i hate that i just told you all of this  
 **[13:44] CsyPool:** oh no its ok i feel like ur insecure   
**[13:44] CsyPool:** u don't know him and maybe he's just a dumb cuddly funny guy   
**[13:46] shinkarma:** i can’t believe i just got called insecure in a lol chat  
 **[13:46] shinkarma:** you looked him up? he's a rapper with tattoos  
 **[13:47] CsyPool:** i’m just saying!! ppl are different once u get to know them

  
  


_shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

  
  


**[13:47] CsyPool:** ok lets win this

  
  


**DEFEAT  
**

  
  


**[14:50] shinkarma: ** worst therapist and player  
 **[14:50] shinkarma:** i’m gonna go do some uni stuff  
 **[14:51] shinkarma:** i guess thanks for allowing me to rant lol  
 **[14:51] shinkarma:** this is so stupid i’m ashamed of even looking at the game chat  
 **[14:54] CsyPool:** well it wasn't my fault   
**[14:54] CsyPool:** our top line was horrible   
**[15:55] CsyPool:** and…. you can talk to me  
 **[15:56] CsyPool:** i’m not just a pixel on the internet

  
  


**shinkarma** is offline

  
  


-

  
  


**Seungyoun** _(15:59)  
_ he hates that i’m constantly happy and bragging about my music!!?!:!:  
what should i do it's not my fault we always meet when i’m tipsy and in the middle of producing a song  
also am i rllt annoying?  
oh god

**Hangyul** _(16:00)  
_ Omg are you telling me you had this talk through that game’s chat?

**Seungyoun** _(16:00)  
_ yes  
not the point

**Hangyul** _(16:02)  
_ You're a cheerful person i guess it must be a bit shocking to him   
Like regarding first impressions   
Idk he doesn't know you well  
But you can't force him to like you  
And also not through a videogame😑

**Seungyoun** _(16:03)  
_ i know  
he's so harsh and cold why i am even attracted to him?

**Hangyul** _(16:03)  
_ Maybe you'll get to know him and hate him

**Seungyoun** _(16:03)  
_ i don't hate ppl

**Hangyul** _(16:04)  
_ This is why ppl hate you

-

**lee_ggyul  
  
** Liked by **woodz_dnwm** , **y_haa.n** , **ljh_babysun** and 305 others

 **lee_ggyul** Casual 📸  
 _View all 34 comments  
_ **y_haa.n** not crediting? 

  
  


-

**Jinhyuk** _(18:31)  
_ Hey Seungyoun   
This may sound weird but i think you took my coat by accident  
Because we have the exact same

**Seungyoun** _(18:33)  
_ oh no

**Jinhyuk** _(18:33)  
_ Yeah… and my keys are there  
Wallet too

**Seungyoun** _(18:34)  
_ srsly??? and u are telling me now?

**Jinhyuk** _(18:35)  
_ I slept at a friends last night! Just noticed and I also need to get to class

**Seungyoun** _(18:39)  
_ i just checked and u are right this isn't my coat  
omg  
where are you? i’ll try and get it all back to you

**Jinhyuk** _(18:41)  
_ I’m on my way to class  
But my dear dorm room neighbor Kim Wooseok is at home  
I’ll let him know

**Seungyoun** _(18:42)  
_ u want me to bring them to him??

**Jinhyuk** _(18:43)  
_ Yeah if it's not a problem  
I'm sorry 

**Seungyoun** _(18:43)  
_ no it's fine  
i just always thought he doesn't like me much so maybe i could leave it in the mailbox

**Jinhyuk** _(18:45)  
_ Nah  
Knock at his door

**seungyoun** _(18:45)  
_ oh ok

  
  


-

  
  


**Jinhyuk** _(18:47)  
_ I need you to do me a favor 

**Wooseok** _(18:50)  
_ depends

**Jinhyuk** _(18:51)  
_ Seungyoun dropping my keys off at your door

**Wooseok** _(18:52)  
_ absolutely  
no

**Jinhyuk** _(18:52)  
_ You owe me  
And you're a literal child 

**Wooseok** _(18:53)  
_ i look like i haven’t slept in days

**Jinhyuk** _(18:54)  
_ Since when do you care about his opinion?

**Wooseok** _(18:56)  
_ i care about everyone’s opinion   
and i’ll only do it because i owe you  
asshole 

**Jinhyuk** _(18:57)  
_ Yessss thanks

  
  


-

**ljh_babysun  
** **  
**

Liked by **kimminkyu_0312** , **ahoi_ing** , **_c.b.c_1112** and 111 others  
 **ljh_babysun** 🐤 🐿️  
 **ahoi_ing I** am seeing a trend of not getting invited

-

**Cha Cha** _(19:03)  
_ how has it been going?

**Wooseok** _(19:06)  
_ about?

**Cha Cha** _(19:07)  
_ i would say uni… but i’m more interested about that guy you told me about

**Wooseok** _(19:08)  
_ you’re bringing it up because eunsang asked you about it aren’t you?

**Cha Cha** _(19:09)  
_ not at all!! what!?  
a bit yes  
he’s curious…  
he says he listens to his songs sometimes

**Wooseok** _(19:10)  
_ he wants an autograph?

**Cha Cha** _(19:10)  
_ i can’t tell if you’re for real or not

**Wooseok** _(19:11)  
_ OF COURSE NOT  
i’m not his friend nor i like him  
tell eunsang to find another way

**Cha Cha** _(19:12)  
_ ok then  
at least tell me more did you meet again? 

**Wooseok** _(19:14)  
_ yeah at some celebration jinhyuk dragged me to  
i left early and ended up playing lol until like 3am  
also ranted to a stranger about all of this and i feel so weird

**Cha Cha** _(19:14)  
_ inside the game??

**Wooseok** _(19:15)  
_ yeah, we are always chatting  
i mean we’ve been talking for almost 2 months so maybe he isn’t a stranger

**Cha Cha** _(19:16)  
_ a game buddy

**Wooseok** _(19:16)  
_ yeah something like that

**Cha Cha** _(19:17)  
_ what did he say?? and why haven’t you been ranting to me??

**Wooseok** _(19:18)  
_ because you got other stuff to worry about junho  
and he said i should get to know him, that i’m being insecure and should respect seungyoun’s happiness or something like that ??

**Cha Cha** _(19:18)  
_ you let… an internet stranger call you insecure… and tell you all that….  
you would’ve killed me if i did that!!!!

**Wooseok** _(19:19)  
_ whatever  
he’s just that  
a stranger in the internet  
i gotta go   
my place is a mess and i should shower  
i promise i’ll rant to you more often

**Cha Cha** _(19:19)  
_ ok!!  
i’ll tell eunsang no autographs for now

-  
  


 **woose8k ━━━━━━━━━ ** _1m_

  
Send Message • • •

-

**Seungyoun** _(19:45)  
_ it has been delivered

**Jinhyuk** _(19:46)_  
Thank you so much dude  
Did it go well??

**Seungyoun** _(19:46)  
_ i have no idea

-

**Wooseok** (19:45)  
jinhyuk  
i’m going to destroy you


	4. woodz_dnwm started following you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think the slow burn tag wasn't for real you're in for a ride bc this is just starting!
> 
> happy new years everyone! thank you so much for reading

**Wooseok** _ (19:45)  
_ jinhyuk  
i’m going to destroy you

**Jinhyuk** _ (19:50)  
_ Oh god  
What happened?

**Wooseok** _ (19:52)  
_ me and my dirty clothes happened

**Jinhyuk** _ (19:52)  
_ Oh c’mon  
He won’t care you were wearing pajamas or smth dirty

**Wooseok** _(19:53)  
_no  
i was on my way to the laundry room  
holding my precious basket with dirty clothes  
and he bumped into me  
and you know what happened

**Jinhyuk** _(19:54)  
_Still, it’s not that bad!

**Wooseok** _(19:55)  
_he was so awkward  
trying to help me but being afraid of touching my stuff  
god i hope you lose your keys and never find them again

**Jinhyuk** _(19:55)  
_Byungchan says he will still offer his place

**Wooseok** _(19:56)  
_good for you i guess

**Jinhyuk** _(19:56)  
_So? Nothing else?

**Wooseok** _(19:57)  
_nope  
that’s all  
i have all your stuff with me  
i’ll give them to you if you ever come back and stop spending so much time with byungchan 

**Jinhyuk** _(19:58)  
_You sound jealous 

**Wooseok** _(19:58)  
_i am

**Jinhyuk** _(19:59)  
_Ok tell me if anything else happens…

-

**+82-105-5514-029** _(20:40)  
_hey!!  
i’m seungyoun  
sorry for today really  
but u were nice enough even though i made u drop all ur stuff lol

**Wooseok** _(20:43)  
_oh  
don’t worry, it’s fine  
it was a clumsy accident

**+82-105-5514-029** _ (20:43)  
_ i hope i didn’t give u a bad first impression…  
up close i mean

**Wooseok** _ (20:43)  
_ you didn’t really  
nicer than i thought lol

**+82-105-5514-029** _ (20:44) _   
good to know  
ok then i’m sorry to have bothered u  
hope we can talk sometime again

-

**woodz_dnwm** **  
** **  
** Liked by  **lee_ggyul** ,  **y_haa.n** ,  **dohyon.nm** and 1.278 others  
  
**woodz_dnwm** barefaced and killin it  🔥 we r all skeletons underneath after all   
_ View all 402 comments _ _  
_ **y_haa.n** wow   
**lee_ggyul** Wow

_ 5 minutes ago _

-

**woodz_dnwm** started following you 

-

**Wooseok** _ (21:21)  
_ what the fuck did i do  
i’m getting a lot of followers on ig   


  
**Jinhyuk** _ (21:25) _   
Welcome to the seungyoun insta famous clan  
Once he follows you there’s a horde of random fans that will follow you just because

**Wooseok** _ (21:26)  
_ i don’t want this  
how do i sign out?

**Jinhyuk** _ (21:26)  
_ Tell him   
I’ll send you his number

**Wooseok** _ (21:27)  
_ i already have it

**Jinhyuk** _ (21:27)  
_ HA! I KNEW IT  
YOU GAVE IT TO HIM RIGHT?

**Wooseok** _ (21:28)  
_ SHUT UP  
he was nice  
and asked for it  
this wasn’t supposed to happen

**Jinhyuk** _ (21:29)  
_ Dude he’s so nice sometimes it’s overwhelming  
but seriously if the instagram thing bothers you tell him

**Wooseok** _ (21:29)  
_ god no  
enough seungyoun for today

-

**shinkarma** is online

**[22:55] shinkarma:** hey  
**[22:59] CsyPool: ** oh u are here finally  
**[23:00] shinkarma: ** what were you waiting?  
**[23:00] CsyPool:** ofc i need my best duo player  
**[23:01] shinkarma:** shut up i was busy  
**[23:01] CsyPool:** u always say that  
**[23:02] shinkarma: ** well i was actually washing all of my dirty clothes, which i’m guessing you never do  
**[23:02] CsyPool: ** heyyy why are u taking out ur anger on me again  
**[23:02] shinkarma:** who said i was angry?  
**[23:03] CsyPool:** i mean that’s ur constant mood  
**[23:03] shinkarma: ** that’s offensive  
**[23:03] shinkarma: ** and no, i’m actually feeling pretty weird  
**[23:04] CsyPool:** oh why?  
**[23:04] shinkarma: ** don’t worry it won’t affect our game  
**[23:05] CsyPool: ** buuuuut i’m curiooouuuuuus  
**[23:05] shinkarma:** you’re such a baby?  
**[23:06] shinkarma: ** it’s nothing i just had a weird interaction today with that guy i told you about   
**[23:07] CsyPool:** omggg tell me  
**[23:07] shinkarma:** seriously let’s just play  
**[23:08] CsyPool: ** if we win this one u have to tell me  
**[23:08] shinkarma: ** ok

_shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

  
  


**VICTORY**

  
  


**[23:49] CsyPool: ** lmaoo  
**[23:50] shinkarma:** seriously?  
**[23:50] shinkarma:** i think this is the best i’ve seen you play  
**[23:51] CsyPool:** stop beating around the bush   
**[23:53] shinkarma:** well he came to my dorm today, just to deliver some stuff my friend forgot at his place   
**[23:54] shinkarma:** and because i’m literally the luckiest guy on earth, we bumped into each other in the hallway while i was on my way to the laundry room, obviously holding all of my dirty stuff  
**[23:54] shinkarma:** so yeah, i dropped all my clothes on the floor and he panicked and helped but was weirdly nice  
**[23:55] shinkarma:** like first of all, his voice is so high i wasn’t expecting that at all, and then his manners and like, just how he shyly worded whatever he was saying to me  
**[23:55] shinkarma:** that wasn’t the person i criticized so much so i guess i’m feeling weird…  
**[23:56] shinkarma:** and he followed me on ig and reminded me that he’s indeed famous, a rapper, etc  
**[23:56] shinkarma:** but even on ig he acts cute dumb so god i have no idea  
**[00:00] CsyPool:** u think hes cute’?  
**[00:01] shinkarma:** what? that’s all you got to say?  
**[00:04] CsyPool:** nonono sorry i’m like processing the story but that stood out   
**[00:04] shinkarma:** he has always been handsome i never had problems admitting that  
**[00:06] CsyPool:** ohh  
**[00:06] shinkarma:** you’re weirding me out lol do you have a crush on me or something?  
**[00:07] CsyPool:** WHAT no  
**[00:07] CsyPool:** well i think u should definitelyj give him a second chance like talk to him? or something  
**[00:08] CsyPool:** u can admit u were wrong about him and that’s it  
**[00:08] shinkarma:** i’m never wrong  
**[00:08] CsyPool:** seems like u are now…  
**[00:10] shinkarma:** whyyyy did he have to be nice to me?  
**[00:10] CsyPool: ** because ppl are nice…. sometimes  
**[00:11] shinkarma:** nice save

_shinkarma has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

  
  


**VICTORY**

**[00:58] shinkarma:** gg  
**[00:58] shinkarma:** i’m going to bed  
**[00:59] CsyPool: ** srsly?  
**[00:59] CsyPool:** i feel like a one night stand

-

  
  


**lee_ggyul** **━━━━━━━━━** _ 9m _ _  
_   
Send Message  • • •

  
  


**Seungyoun** _(08:44)  
_help   
help  
good morning  
help

**Hangyul** _(09:02)  
_I just woke up damn  
Did you even sleep?  
Whats wrong?

**Seungyoun** ( _ 09:03)  
_ he called me cute  
and nice   
and he regrets ever doubting my personality!!!  
what do i do??? should i text him?? he hasn't replied to what i last sent him  
should i keep trying to get info from him through lol??????

**Hangyul** ( _ 09:03)  
_ Dude  
You found all this out because… he told YOU or?

**Seungyoun** ( _ 09:03)  
_ well yeah he told Me but game Me who he has no idea is Me

**Hangyul** ( _ 09:04)  
_ That's kinda fucked up

**Seungyoun** ( _ 09:05)  
_ that bad?? he jst ranted to me not my fault he isn't aware i’m the person he's ranting about 

**Hangyul** ( _ 09:07)  
_ Yes? You're deceiving him!  
Seriously dude if you're for real interested text him and face to face tell him all the stuff going through youe head

**Seungyoun** ( _ 09:09)  
_ might i say i’m a coward  
i know i should be intimidating but He is  
i’m scared he’ll just end up hating me   
but we don't even know each other  
irl at least  
GODDFFFD IM FRUSTTADTEDDF

**Hangyul** ( _ 09:11)  
_ You got yourself into this mess  
because guess what  
You're a   
DUMBASS

**Seungyoun** ( _ 09:11)  
_ i know

-

**woose8k  
  
** Liked by  **ljh_babysun** ,  **woodz_dnwm** ,  **chchjh** and 278 others

**woose8k** when seasons change  
_View all 49 comments  
_**woodz_dnwm** clean!

_ 3 minutes ago _

-

**Cha Cha** ( _ 13:20)  
_ liar  
i can’t believe you lied to me (and eunsang)

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:23)  
_ it's hard to explain   
i have no idea what's happening 

**Cha Cha** ( _ 13:25)  
_ he follows you and commented on your post, there's something!!!  
met again?

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:27)  
_ well yeah, he came to my dorm  
god i can't believe this is the third time i’m telling this story  
but whatever, he comes, walks right into me, i drop all of my dirty clothed, we awkwardly laugh and try to pick them up, he continuously apologizes and talks to me in a voice i didn't know a person like him could have  
so basically i’m baffled  
the person i met is not the person i thought he was

**Cha Cha** ( _ 13:28)  
_ i think that was a given but i’m so glad he's a nice person  
and now… you can be his friend  
after all the pain and torture of leaving parties early because you can't stand him

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:29)  
_ maybe yeah  
we could be friends   
i have his number and i haven't texted back

**Cha Cha** ( _ 13:30)  
_ WHATT????  
TEXT HIM NOW

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:31)  
_ not now  
it's gonna be weird as fuck

**Cha Cha** ( _ 13:31)  
_ you do you…  
but now i’m being pressured by eunsang for that autograph again, so please talk to him

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:32)  
_ i hate you two  
but thanks

-

**Jinhyuk** ( _ 13:29)  
_ HAHAHAHA HE COMMEBTED ON YOUR POST  
WITH A PUN ABOUT THE CLOTHES THING HAHAHA LMAO

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:37)  
_ you're seriously the worst  
i keep getting random comments on my other photos now too  
well at least they appreciate my beauty 

**Jinhyuk** ( _ 13:38)  
_ Mm obviously Seungyoun does too

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:39)  
_ what are you implying?

**Jinhyuk** ( _ 13:42)  
_ That he's obviously interested in you  
Because we told you, he keeps asking about you, when you leave, when you're not with us  
When I told him to do me a favor he thought you didn't like him and didn't wanna bother you  
He follows you, comments on your posts  
Oh and texts you?

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:44)  
_ interested as in?

**Jinhyuk** ( _ 13:44)  
_ Are you kidding me?

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:45)  
_ you're saying nonsense   
i will say this not as criticism, but as an observation   
he's the kind of person who wants to be liked by everyone, so i’m not surprised he's looking for my approval 

**Jinhyuk** ( _ 13:46)  
_ And don't you think it's kind of sweet he just wants to be a positive presence in everyone's lives?

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:46)  
_ no  
stop trying to make me soft

**Jinhyuk** ( _ 13:47)  
_ Well he's gave enough signs  
Do as you please 

**Wooseok** ( _ 13:48)  
_ i will

-

**shinkarma** is online

**[14:26] shinkarma: ** please tell me you're online  
**[14:46] CsyPool: ** i am i was playing… all alone……  
**[14:47] shinkarma: ** should i text the guy i told you about? i haven't texted back to his last message   
**[14:48] shinkarma:** he said he hopes we can talk again sometime   
**[14:48] CsyPool: ** u sound like u really wanna talk to him so…  
**[14:49] shinkarma: ** i don't know! i trashtalked him so much i feel like i owe him that  
**[14:49] shinkarma:** he commented on my ig post with a joke  
**[14:50] CsyPool: ** do it

-

**Wooseok** ( _ 15:15)  
_ hey!  
i’m just texting you back to clear out stuff  
in case i sounded rude or something  
just in case, i don't dislike you, don't worry  
and thanks for adding me to your ig clan lol

**Seungyoun** ( _ 15:17)  
_ hellooo  
i’m glad u don't dislike me i really thought u hated me  
so maybe talking in person was the solution right??

**Wooseok** ( _ 15:17)  
_ yeah it kinda was  
first impressions sometimes are… distorted 

**Seungyoun** ( _ 15:19)  
_ if u would ever like to hang out with me  
like not at a party or smth like that  
i’d be pleased to

**Wooseok** ( _ 15:20)  
_ oh ok  
that could be nice  
i’ve only seen the night owl, drunk and crazy you 

**Seungyoun** ( _ 15:21)  
_ yes……… let's not  
thanks for understanding!   
i feel like ur schedule is tighter than mine  
so just let me know when ur free!!

**Wooseok** ( _ 15:21)  
_ me? tight schedule?  
ok famous producer  
i’ll let you know

**Seungyoun** ( _ 15:22)  
_ 😄😄😄😄

  
  


-

**woose8k** started following you 


	5. natural selection will come for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back... yes. finally i got some motivation after going into twitter and finding lots of ppl with hope. hope is a good thing. do not lose it and fight for it.  
> anyways hope y'all are doing good! i also hope someone is still reading this but whatever please enjoyyyyy <3 thanks

**woo.ddadda  
** **  
**

Liked by  **ljh_babysun** ,  **ahoi_ing** ,  **chchjh** and 241 others  
**woo.ddadda** new me

_ View all 47 comments  
_ **ljh_babysun** You were the only one left with a decent username

  
-

**Jinhyuk** _ (13:33) _ **  
** Free today?

**Wooseok** _ (13:34)  
_ depends

**Jinhyuk** _ (13:34)  
_ Hangyul invited us to watch Frozen 2

**Wooseok** _ (13:35)  
_ us including me?

**Jinhyuk** _ (13:35)  
_ I think Seungyoun is going so he meant Sejin, Minkyu and you  
Just a thought

**Wooseok** _ (13:36)  
_ it’s gonna be a mess

**Jinhyuk** _ (13:37)  
_ Of course  
I invited Byungchan as well

**Wooseok** _ (13:37)  
_ oh i see  
leaving me alone

**Jinhyuk** _ (13:38)  
_ Natural selection will come for you

**Wooseok** _ (13:38) _   
🙄

  
  


-

**ahoi_ing** **━━━━━━━━━━** _17m  
  
_

Send Message  • • •

-

**Sejin** _ (15:56) _   
Where are you??

**Wooseok** _ (15:56)  
_ sorry sorry  
i’m on my way  
seungyoun wanted to take some photos

**Sejin** _(15:58)  
_The movie is startinggg!!

**Wooseok** _ (15:58)  
_ okok

-

**ljh_babysun  
** **  
**

Liked by  **woo.ddadda** ,  **y_haa.n** ,  **_c.b.c_1112** and 122 others  
**ljh_babysun** Finally Frozen❄️☃️

_ View all 4 comments  
_ **_c.b.c_1112** now i feel left out  
**ahoi_ing** :)

_ 7 minutes ago _

-

**Seungyoun** _ (18:01)  
_ hello mr. wooseok  
did u change ur ig username or block me?

**Wooseok** _ (18:07)  
_ i blocked you

**Seungyoun** _ (18:07)  
_ ok thank u

**Wooseok** _ (18:10)  
_ i changed it  
it’s woo.ddadda

**Seungyoun** _ (18:10)  
_ great thanks

-

  
  


**woodz_dnwm** **  
** **  
** Liked by  **lee_ggyul** ,  **y_haa.n** ,  **dohyon.nm** and 1.302 others   
**woodz_dnwm** a natural model… inquiries at  **@woo.ddadda**   
_  
View all 434 comments _   
**lee_ggyul** LOL

_ 1 minute ago _

_ - _

**Jinhyuk** _ (18:25) _   
HAHAHHHAHA   
OMG   
DUDE

**Wooseok** _ (18:25) _   
i don’t want to hear anything you have to say   
go deal with byungchan’s jealousy

**Jinhyuk** _ (18:25) _   
Why are you attacking mee?   
I’m just… laughing

**Woseook** _ (18:26) _   
don’t!   
why does everyone act like they know something i don’t

**Jinhyuk** _ (18:27) _   
I think his own group of friends knows about his crush on you   
Hangyul at least was joking around with him today

**Wooseok** _ (18:28) _   
i haven’t heard it from him   
so there’s nothing   
at least i hope i actually get modelling offers

**Jinhyuk** _ (18:28) _   
Oh you surely will!

**Wooseok** _ (18:29) _   
i don’t understand this new kind of sarcasm

**Jinhyuk** _(18:29)_  
Seungyoun will make the offer  
That’s the joke

**Wooseok** _ (18:30) _   
this is why you’ve always been the unfunny one

**Jinhyuk** _ (18:30) _   
At least I’m not the one in denial of someone possibly liking me

**Wooseok** _ (18:31) _   
it’s not like that   
i just don’t know if i like him like that?

**Jinhyuk** _ (18:31) _   
Well that doesn’t matter   
If he confesses don’t tell him “You’re lying bye”   
That’s it

**Wooseok** _ (18:32) _   
you’re making this such a big deal omg

**Jinhyuk** _ (18:33) _   
I know LOL   
I’m gonna go talk to Byungchan and do what you told me to do because I do deal with my feelings well

**Wooseok** _ (18:33) _   
congratulations   
so helpful

-

  
  


**shinkarma** is online

**[18:53] CsyPool:** heyy  
**[18:53] CsyPool: ** everything ok?

  
  


_CsyPool has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

_ Player is currently in another game. _

**[19:01] CsyPool: ** i know i’m a bad player but do i deserve to be cheated on like this??   
**[19:02] CsyPool:** ok whenever u are back online reply to me pls i need to play some rankeds

-

**Seungyoun** _ (19:19)  
_ u play lol?

**Wooseok** _(19:21)  
_what? why?

**Seungyoun** _ (19:21)  
_ i was wondering about ur username  
i thought it was about a lol character

**Wooseok** _ (19:23)  
_ i’m playing right now but no  
how did you even come to that conclusion?

**Seungyoun** _ (19:23)  
_ i thought dada = darius

**Wooseok** _ (19:24)  
_ you are… something else

**Seungyoun** _ (19:24)  
_ i know everyone tells me !

**Wooseok** _ (19:25)  
_ do you wanna play?

**Seungyoun** _ (19:27)  
_ lol?  
  


**Wooseok** _ (19:27)  
_ yeah, i’m playing alone

**Seungyoun** _ (19:28)  
_ oh i’m currently banned lmaooo   
i think i rage quit too many games

**Wooseok** _ (19:29)  
_ wow you’re dumb  
i’ll keep playing alone then

**Seungyoun** _ (19:29)  
_ ok diamond

**Wooseok** _ (19:29)  
_ i actually am

**Seungyoun** _ (19:30)  
_ lol i just said that not knowing   
amazing  
i was a bronze

**Wooseok** _ (19:31)  
_ A BRONZE?   
bye

**Seungyoun** _ (19:31)  
_ we all come from the bottom….

**Wooseok** _ (19:32)  
_ i don’t talk to bronzes

**Seungyoun** _ (19:32)  
_ i’m not a bronze anymore!!!!

**Wooseok** _ (19:32)  
_ still

**Seungyoun** _ (19:33)  
_ u were once too

**Wooseok** _ (19:33)  
_ never, just went straight to platinum

**Seungyoun** _ (19:33)  
_ ngngngng  
no diamond can make me mad

**Wooseok** _ (19:34)  
_ but i’m better than you

**Seungyoun** _ (19:35)  
_ you fucker  
omg finally i’m not censored

**Wooseok** _ (19:35)  
_ lol  
too used to the game

**Seungyoun** _ (19:37)  
_ right

-

**shinkarma** is online

**[19:49] CsyPool:** forget what i said   
**[19:50] CsyPool:** i don’t care about the game u know i wanna know if ur mad

  
  


_CsyPool has invited you to play a game_  
  
**ACCEPT** **DECLINE**

  
  


**[19:59] shinkarma:** sorry i was playing  
**[20:00] CsyPool: ** wooseok  
**[20:06] shinkarma:** qhat the fucj  
**[20:08] CsyPool:** i’m seungyoun and i didn’t wanna give u my number bc u would know this is me  
**[20:08] CsyPool: ** and knowing this is me means getting mad and i didnt want u mad but u still got mad  
**[20:10] CsyPool: ** i’m sorryyyyy i wanna play with u and talk to u in person too  
**[20:10] CsyPool:** don’t be mad  
**[20:14] shinkarma:** you’re an a55h0le  
**[20:15] shinkarma:** motherfvck3r!!!!!!! i talked to you about YOU  
**[20:15] CsyPool: ** i cant believe u found a way to insult me  
**[20:16] CsyPool:** wooseokie i love talking to u  
**[20:16] CsyPool:** i’m being genuine here… i was having so much fun  
**[20:17] CsyPool:** but u kinda hated me irl doesn’t matter  
**[20:17] CsyPool: ** can’t we just be all good?

  
**shinkarma** is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tw](https://twitter.com/w88seok)!!!


End file.
